A social network is used by users to keep in touch with each other. For example, a user can find high school friends, family, acquaintances, etc., by logging into a social network and performing a search based on names of other users. If the other users have accounts within the social network, their information is presented to the searching user so the searching user can invite the other users to keep in touch. Also, the social network allows a user to post text, videos, and images to communicate with other users and to maintain and/or enhance relationships with the other users.
When a user sends a post to another user in the social network, a notification is sent to the other user that the post is received. Sometimes, a user may get confused with such notifications.